


Carnival Games

by SquishyCool



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Carnival, F/M, My first smut in the bethyl fandom, Older Man/Younger Woman, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyCool/pseuds/SquishyCool
Summary: Daryl is a traveling carnival worker and Beth is a barely legal farmer's daughter looking for a night of fun when the carnival comes to town.





	Carnival Games

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN on 5/9/2014.  
> This is one of those stories where they kind of just start having sex right after meeting each other. I'd like to add a warning for a really corny sex euphemism made my Daryl about a third of the way into the story; I don't know what I was thinking.

**Carnival Games**   


"Beth, are you ready?!"

Maggie's voice called up the stairs from where she waited at the front door. Beth grabbed her blue hoodie from where it lay on her bed and threw it on, zipping it up halfway over her simple, tight black tank top and adjusting her loose and lightly curled blonde ponytail to rest on her shoulder. She shut off the bedroom light and jogged downstairs to join her waiting sister at the door.

"Okay, we'll be back later, Daddy!" Beth yelled to her father.

He peeked his gray head around the doorway to the living room. "Alright, be safe, girls. Call and check in."

"Love you, Daddy," the girls replied in unison as they opened the door and headed out into the warm evening air, the sky growing darker by the minute as the sun sank below the horizon.

It was a warm summer night and the lack of sunlight relieved the humid Georgia air from the stifling heat it had held earlier in the day. The Greene sisters were going to the carnival. It had come to town a couple of days prior and would be packing up and vacating in two nights, so the girls had decided to go out and enjoy themselves for a night, making plans to meet up with a group of friends and blow some money on rides and games. Summer was dwindling away and getting closer to a new school year, and Beth, being newly eighteen, wanted to enjoy her remaining time in her small hometown.

The carnival was surprisingly elaborate. With the sun completely gone now and the sky dark, the lights were bright and colorful and could be seen from miles away. The ferris wheel reached up into the sky, towering over the tents and booths. People squeezed past each other and the air was full of chatter, yelling, and the sounds of games and clanking of metal as rides operated. The sisters met up with their group of friends not far past the entrance and began traveling their way through the lanes to feast themselves on corn dogs and funnel cakes at the food booths. Once they'd finished, they continued on to the rides.

After a few rides intermittent with waits in long lines, Beth had had her filling of adrenaline. She agreed to meet up with Maggie and the other half of the group of friends in a couple of hours and wandered off with two of her friends, walking towards the games and their walls full of colorful prizes. The teenagers wandered around families and groups of people, eyeing their options. They came up to a booth at the very end of the lane, its walls laden with stuffed animals and cartoon posters. An older man in ripped jeans and a white wife beater stood against the wall behind the counter, a cigarette in his mouth and his bare, muscly arms crossed over his chest. When the girls approached, he raised his head to acknowledge them and took the cigarette from his mouth, tossing it to the ground and stomping it out as he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Evenin'," he greeted, a southern accent evident. "You ladies lookin' to shoot somethin'?"

The booth was unlike most carnival games Beth had ever seen. There were three plastic mock crossbows set up on the counter, anchored to its surface, that were all aimed toward the wall at the back of the booth. The wall had a thin, moving strip across the middle and the background was painted to look like a field of tall grass. The sign above them read "Crossbow Hunter" in bold, black letters.

"Like what?" Beth asked, standing next to her friends and studying the wall, trying to figure out what would run past on the motorized strip.

"Try it out an' see," he offered, his eyes set on only her for some reason. She blushed at the stare from his piercing blue eyes peeking out from beneath his shaggy, dark hair.

He was attractive for an older guy. And a "carnie," for that matter. He didn't creep her out like most of the other carnival workers she'd encountered that night.

The girls obliged and handed over tickets, each taking position behind a plastic crossbow. Beth chose the one closest to the edge and in turn, closest to the man.

"Alright, girls, I'm Daryl, an' I'll be reloadin' yer weapons between each turn, so ya only get one shot to kill somethin', and it has to be somethin' edible, so watch carefully. You'll get three arrows to shoot per game. Get ready."

The girls bore down and prepared themselves, and when Daryl hit the switch, the motorized strip came to life and soon, there were small, cardboard cut-out animals racing past. Beth spotted squirrels and rabbits and even a snake, but for every few animals that raced by, there was a human-shaped silhouette that flew past. She steadied her aim and watched her friends shoot wildly at the first chance they had, both of them failing to shoot anything but the painted wall. Just before Daryl hit the switch to stop the movement, she pulled the trigger and watched her plastic arrow hit a squirrel dead-on, knocking the cardboard over. She grinned happily and saw Daryl smile in amusement. He reloaded their weapons before flipping the switch once again.

When their three turns were up, one girl hadn't shot anything, the other girl had only shot one of the person-shaped targets, and Beth had shot a squirrel and two rabbits. The girls laughed light-heartedly and watched as Daryl handed over a small prize to the blonde - a soft, stuffed, pink bunny.

She looked down at the stuffed animal being offered in his hand and then looked to the wall behind him, pointing to a stuffed, purple rattlesnake that was nearly as long as she was tall. "I want that."

Daryl glanced behind him and looked back at her with a twinkle in his eyes, withdrawing the bunny in his hand. "Ya gotta shoot twenty snakes to win that."

Beth's eyes grew in excitement, the challenge sparking her interest. Her friends groaned from behind her.

"Twenty? Beth, that'll take like, a thousand hours..." one of the girls said.

Beth shrugged, glancing back at them. "If I run outta tickets, I'll give up. It sounds fun!"

The girls looked at each other skeptically. "Well we're gonna go play somethin' else. Catch up with us when you're done."

She nodded in agreement and the girls walked away, leaving only Beth and Daryl and the few people who wandered by the booth disinterestedly. She smiled eagerly and handed over more tickets, watching him reload the plastic weapon before aiming again.

It took her eight games of three tries to shoot sixteen snakes, somehow managing to only shoot two "people" the whole time. Daryl was watching her with full interest now, admittedly impressed with her skill and determination. As soon as she'd hit her sixteenth snake, she reached into her pocket and handed over more tickets. He took them and set them aside, moving to load another plastic arrow.

"Ya make all snakes this time, next round's on me," he told her, a mischievous smile on his face.

She smiled back. "Challenge accepted."

Without missing a beat, she knocked over a cardboard snake with all three shots. Daryl let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Damn, girl, yer good. You shoot a lot?" he asked, retrieving the plastic arrows and reloading the crossbow in front of her with new ones.

She shrugged, still smiling. "I've shot my daddy's gun a time or two but never a crossbow. Guess I'm a natural."

He watched her flutter her eyelashes in his direction and tried to ignore the tingling in his gut. "Yer daddy's gun? He ain't a cop, is he?"

She laughed. "No. He's a farmer."

He grunted in acknowledgement and leaned his head back to let this new information soak in. _A farmer's daughter? Now that's intriguing._

She settled into the crossbow and took aim again as he flipped the switch, his eyes discreetly glancing toward the bit of cleavage peeking out from her tight tank top as she leaned forward over the counter.

For the first two arrows, she shot squirrels. But when he flipped the switch for her last try, she flawlessly knocked over her twentieth snake and pulled away from the crossbow to beam at him proudly. He raised his eyebrows.

"I think you owe me a snake, Daryl," she referred to him by name and he turned around to grab the large, stuffed rattlesnake from the wall.

 _I got a snake for ya,_ he secretly thought, chuckling to himself at his private dirty joke.

"What's so funny?" she asked as he approached the counter with the snake in hand.

"Nothin'," he said, holding it out to her in both hands. "Just didn't expect a lil' girl to show me up like that."

Her smile grew into a grin and she took the snake happily, throwing it over her shoulders so it hung from each side around her neck. "This'll be a nice addition to my collection."

Now Daryl let out a laugh. "Collection? Ya been swindlin' carnies outta their best prizes all night, haven't ya?"

She shrugged sheepishly. "No, but it's a start. This snake'll have lotsa friends in my bedroom."

He cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his defined chest once again. "You still collect stuffed animals? Ain't you a little old fer that?"

She scoffed, giving him playful attitude. "Hey, I'm only eighteen. And my collection ain't nothin' compared to yours."

She gestured to his wall of stuffed animals and he shook his head with a smirk. "You keep hustlin' me like that, my collection'll be gone 'fore the night ends."

She laughed and glanced around behind her, seeing no sign of her friends anywhere. "Looks like I better go. They might get lost without me."

Daryl felt a little disappointed but piped up, "You been through that haunted house yet?"

She shook her head. "Is it fun?"

"'Course it's fun. 'S full o' stinky people dressed up like zombies an' axe murderers," he continued. "Whaddya say ya play one more game, twist the rules a little."

Her curiosity peaked. "Go on."

He smirked. "Ya shoot a person all three tries, I'll take ya through the haunted house. On me. My buddy runs it, I can get 'im to make it extra scary. Just fer you."

She blushed when he finished his sentence with a wink and narrowed her eyes at him thoughtfully. "Alright. Deal."

"One catch," he added. "I'm gonna put it on the highest speed."

She grinned excitedly and held out her hand. He took it in his own and shook it across the counter, sealing the bet. Her skin was soft compared to his calloused hands.

"By the way, never got yer name," he pointed out.

"Beth," she told him.

"Alright, Beth. Get ready," he said, liking how her name tasted on his tongue.

He set up the game for her again, insisting she keep her tickets this time. She readied herself at the reloaded crossbow and he stood at the switch.

"Ready?"

She nodded, staring over the sights with her hand on the trigger. When he flipped the switch, the cardboard cut-outs began flying by at top speed. She shot a plastic arrow and knocked down a person, but instead of waiting for him to reload it for her, she moved down the counter to the next crossbow, shooting down another person. Finally, she got to the last crossbow and shot it, once again nailing her target. He flipped the switch off and watched her stand up straight to look at him proudly.

"Well ain't you just somethin' else," he commented, laughing as he examined the work she'd done on the cardboard people.

"I think you owe me an extra haunted, haunted house tour," she said smugly, copying his smirk.

He looked back at her with intrigue, the mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes turning him on in a way. He couldn't help but wonder what she was like in bed.

"I'm a man o' my word. Lemme shut this thing down and we'll go."

After he'd shut down his booth and put up a sign that declared he'd gone on his lunch break, the two walked together through the lanes of the carnival, weaving their way through crowds of people until they spotted the haunted house. The front was decorated with brightly lit letters that read "Haunted Mansion" and there were only a few people waiting in line at the door. Daryl led her to the door, stepping in front of her to talk to the man that stood by the door. Beth waited, and once they'd talked, the man opened the door and let the two in. There were yells of outrage from the people waiting in line, but they faded away as soon as the door shut behind them.

"Try not to shit yer pants while yer with me," he joked, grabbing her hand and leading her through the entryway to the beginning of the tour.

"Can't say I've ever had that problem," she said sarcastically.

The lights dimmed until the entire place was almost pitch black, and smoke began rolling in around their feet. He pulled her to his side and muttered, "Stay with me so ya don't get lost."

She obliged and squeezed his hand tighter, other hand gripping one end of the stuffed snake that still hung around her neck.

Her heart raced as he led her through the dark rooms, preparing herself for the inevitability of people popping out to surprise her and loud noises shattering the eery silence. The first few scares made her jump, but it wasn't until a man emerged from a closed door wielding a running chainsaw that she let out a scream. Daryl laughed and tugged her forward, bringing her to a room full of seemingly dead bodies. She assumed they were fake, their faces bloody with gore and clothes torn and dirty, until they all began standing up and groaning like zombies, surrounding her and reaching out their hands. She yelped in surprise and giggled as Daryl shoved one of them out of his way to make it to the next room.

"Sorry, Glenn!" he called behind him, laughing.

Beth was grinning, fully enjoying herself, adrenaline racing as each scare came up on her out of nowhere. Daryl was truly enjoying it, and had to admit to himself that she looked damn good in her skinny jeans and tight tank top, even in the flickering, smoky light of the haunted house.

He weaved through a couple of rooms to lead her into a smaller, back room, expecting it to have the best scare as it usually did. But the door shut behind them and he found the room empty except for a coffin sitting open in the middle. Apparently someone had abandoned their post.

"Damn," he said, turning to face the blonde still latched onto his hand. "Looks like somebody bailed."

"I thought this was s'posed to be extra scary," she teased, looking at him expectantly.

"My bad. Looks like I broke our deal," he smirked.

Suddenly, she'd pulled her hand away, and he was about to object but then she'd closed the gap between them and was pressing herself against his front. Her lips were on his before he had a chance to react and it shocked him, but he soon leaned into it, returning the kiss and resting his hands on her slender hips. He guided her backwards until her back was pushed up against the wall and tightened his grip on her sides, kissing her hungrily. His tongue pushed past her lips and invaded her mouth and she met it with her own, battling inside their mouths. He felt himself grow hard within seconds, until his erection was pressing uncomfortably against his jeans, the bulge rubbing against her with wonderful friction.

He slid the stuffed snake from around her neck and let it fall to the ground, then worked on sliding her hoodie off of her and down her arms. She ground her pelvis up against him, making him groan into her mouth. Her wetness was quickly pooling in her panties, surges of electricity shooting south the more he ran his hands over her body and commanded her mouth. She grabbed the hem of his wife beater and pulled it up, breaking their kiss only long enough to pull it over his head and toss it aside before resuming. She placed her hands on his muscled chest, running them down his smooth skin as he unbuttoned her jeans, taking in the feel of his defined body. There was no denying that the older man had an incredibly good body, and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't been somewhat checking him out at his booth. She got to his belt and unbuckled it before sliding a hand down and mercilessly grabbing his hard bulge. He hissed into her mouth, thrusting forward for more friction.

They unbuttoned each other's pants and parted to practically tear them off of themselves, shoes and clothes now in a pile on top of the stuffed snake on the floor. The smoke was still rolling in to the room and the lights flickered, teasing them with the sight of one another naked.

Daryl pushed her back against the wall once more and kissed her aggressively, one hand cupping a small and perky breast and the other teasing her swollen clit. She hummed with pleasure and grabbed his hard-on, stroking it carefully in her small hand. He felt huge to her, and precome made the tip slick as she swiped a thumb over it to elicit a growl from his throat. He pressed into her, his fingers trailing down from her clit to run through her wet folds before stopping at her entrance. She was almost dripping wet with arousal.

He rubbed the tip of his index finger over it, teasing her and causing her to tighten her grip on his hard cock. He nipped down on her lower lip and she moaned out this time. Then he shoved his finger inside her wet pussy, immediately followed by another. She moaned louder, bucking into his hand and urging him to shove his fingers in all the way to the knuckle. He curled them inside of her, taking no time at all to find the spot that felt best. Her legs shook under her as he moved his fingers in and out, wiggling them around inside and probing that one delicious spot relentlessly. Her moans turned to squeaks and she was panting against his open mouth, vigorously stroking his throbbing cock in her hand.

"You want my dick instead?" he growled, voice heavy with greedy lust.

She nodded, gasping out, "Yes, _please_."

"C'mere," he demanded, withdrawing his fingers and wrapping an arm around her back to lead her to the open coffin a few feet away.

She did as he instructed, then he spun her around and threw her over the edge of the coffin, grabbing her by the hips and jerking her back against him. He grabbed his rigid dick and positioned it at her waiting entrance, his hand still wet with her juices. She placed her hands on the edge of the coffin beneath her and readied herself. He then shoved himself inside, grabbing her hips with both hands again and pushing in until he was completely buried in her tight, wet slit. The warmth enveloped his erection and he moaned out into the empty room, his deep voice echoing off the walls.

"Oh, _fuck_ , yer tight," he growled, slowly pulling out until only his tip was inside of her before shoving himself all the way back in.

She shook against the coffin and moaned. She pressed back into him, craving more penetration. His hands were tight on her hips and her own knuckles were turning white from gripping the edge of the coffin. He continued the motion, slowly pulling out and ramming deep inside her, a constant tease.

"Fuck me," she pleaded, eyes shut tightly. " _Harder!_ "

He smirked to himself and obeyed, shoving his cock as deeply inside of her warm pussy as he could, pumping in and out until he'd reached a steady rhythm. He filled her up with his hard length, hitting spots deep inside her that she'd never imagined possible. He panted behind her, fucking her harder and harder, skin slapping against skin as he forcefully rammed in and out of her tight pussy. He reached up to the back of her head and grabbed her blonde ponytail in his hand, jerking it back roughly along with her head. The pain shot through her and made her pool around his cock, moaning out loudly from the mixture of pleasure and pain. Her moans were continuous now as her breasts brushed against the edge of the coffin and her whole body was pushed forward with every thrust from him.

"You gonna come fer me?" he asked breathlessly, feeling her getting wetter and wetter around his dick. He let go of her ponytail to reach his hand around to her front and rub her clit vigorously with two fingers, still pumping in and out in a steady rhythm.

"Yes, oh, God, yes, I'm - I'm gonna come," she squeaked out, feeling the tightness forming in the spot Daryl kept hitting with his cock. It was building up to the point that it would have to spill over soon.

"Come for me," he growled, demanding her release.

His harsh tone combined with his dick repeatedly being rammed deeply inside of her sent her over the edge. The ball of tightness released and pure pleasure washed over her, enveloping her entirely. She cried out as the orgasm wracked her body, making her spasm against the coffin, almost losing her grip on the edge. He held her still, continuing to fuck her as she spilled out and coated his cock in sticky, wet juices, leaking down over his balls and inner thighs. He moaned in pleasure, feeling his own release not far away. She clenched around him and could feel his dick throbbing against her tightening walls.

The after-shock continued to spasm her body as he mercilessly rammed into her. He let go of her hips to wrap an arm around her slim middle and stayed inside of her as he guided her to the nearest wall, pushing her back up against it and picking her up. She wrapped her shaky legs around him and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. He let her slide down farther onto his twitching cock, taking him all in again. He looked up at her as he pumped in and out, finding a spot that made her moan once more.

"I wanna look at ya when I come," he breathed out, staring intently into her blue eyes.

She thought that might've been one of the most arousing things she'd ever heard in her life and moaned again as he kept fucking her, the angle bringing a whole new sensation over her. He grabbed one of her perfect tits in his hand and massaged it, groaning from his throat as he pumped in and out, that familiar tingling sensation forming and letting him know he was close.

"I'm gonna come," he warned her between pants, his teeth biting down onto his lower lip. He eyed her up and down, gaze lingering on her bouncing breasts.

She watched him with fascination and leaned in, grabbing the back of his head and whispering, "Come for me," before bringing his mouth to hers in a hungry kiss.

He growled into the kiss and thrust harder into her a few more times. Finally, he was at the edge, and with one more forceful shove and a loud groan from his throat, he was spilling himself deep inside of her pussy.

His body jerked involuntarily and stars shown behind his tightly shut eyelids as he rode out his orgasm. His lips shook and he pulled out slightly to ram back into her, getting that last bit of sensation to his overly-sensitive cock. He filled her with his come, letting it all drain out until he felt like he might have nothing left inside of him.

"Fuck," he growled against her open mouth after pulling away from the kiss, the edge of his climax still lingering over him.

Their moment of bliss was interrupted, though, when a loud ringing filled the air in the empty room. Beth immediately recognized it as her cell phone, which was still in the pocket of her hoodie on the floor.

"Shit," she muttered. "It's probably my dad."

Daryl pulled out of her and slowly eased her to the ground. She dashed over to her clothes and dug out her cell phone, answering it just before it went to voicemail.

"Hey, Daddy," she greeted, trying not to sound as flushed and breathless as she actually was. She cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder and began slipping her clothes back on.

"Hi, Bethy, just wanted to check up on ya. Are you girls comin' home soon?" Hershel's familiar voice asked from the other end.

Behind her, Daryl chuckled to himself at the awkwardness of the whole thing while collecting his own clothes and putting them on.

"Yes, Daddy. I'll talk to Maggie and see when she wants to leave. I'll let you know when we're on our way," she assured him.

"Oh, alright. I'm goin' to bed so don't stay out too late. I'll leave the door unlocked," he told her. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Daddy," she said before ending the call and pulling the phone away so she could finally slip her shirt over her head.

When they'd dressed themselves fully, they faced each other, skin flushed and a light blush apparent on Beth's cheeks. Daryl took the initiative and moved in to kiss her again, softly this time. When he pulled away, she was looking up at him with wide, blue eyes.

"Ya gotta get home?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. "He's goin' to bed. I can stay out as late as I want."

He smirked at this. "Ya been on the ferris wheel yet?"

She grinned and took his hand, the stuffed snake back around her shoulders. "Not with you, I haven't."

His blue eyes glistened, even in the dim, flickering light of the haunted house.

"How 'bout I take ya on another ride?"

**end.**


End file.
